


Empty promises, and Dark magic Book 1

by Denver_Grey



Series: Empty Promises and Dark magic [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other, PTSD, Past Rape/Non-con, Possible crossovers of other Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denver_Grey/pseuds/Denver_Grey
Summary: I was one of the first to be turned into ink, I was sent through hell, Kept in a cage for 30 years.We were lied to, and now we have a chance to change our fate, to reverse the effects of his doing, and I don't about you guys, but I'm gonna do everything I can to get to see the sun again!





	Empty promises, and Dark magic Book 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this book so far on low energy and monster energy while listening to Art of Darkness by the stupendium, please enjoy Chapter1!

Chapter 1

The Year was 1965

The Building was long abandoned, the wood blocking the entrance had been rotted out. But the glass doors had been painted black with ink, to block out the true horrors happening behind the locked doors. 

Why did he come back? To Mock us? 

Joey Drew Studios, Heavenly Toys, and Bendyland all went under after their owners and Employees had all disappeared, all except for two.

Joey Drew

And 

Henry Stein

One was quite obviously the owner JDS, and the other his former co-worker, Henry, the Animator. Henry had quit his job at JDS at least 6 years before the mass disappearance to tend to his 6-month pregnant wife. 

Joey, he was questioned, but he had pointed a finger towards his ex-brother in law. He had previous charges for molesting his daughter, Leona, Joey's niece, and employee. At last, he went to jail under the assumption that he was a mass murderer along with a rapist. He was sentenced to 30 years with no chance of parole for 23. He died two years into his sentence.

Joey, however, went Scott free. 

But the reality was, that man was no murderer, a rapist, but no murderer. Joey killed _all_ of us, in the name of entertainment, he had drowned us all ink, in a futile attempt to make his drawing come to life. Only for 90% of us to turn to monstrosities, and simple, lost souls in the ink.

It’s a shame, we all had high hopes at first, that BendyLand would be the massive success, that JDS would be bigger than Walt Disney, but we were only led astray by empty promises, and dark magic.

I was one of the first to be drowned in ink, Why? After I was molested by my hellspawn of a father, I had thoughts about quitting my job and moving up to Wisconsin. I had some family up there that would take me in, and I can just restart. Joey didn’t like my idea, _at all_. 

After all, I was the only person he had left on the East Coast, and I was the closest to my mother, his sister. My older sister disconnected with us, she said that the Drew family were all crooked, she wasn’t wrong, now I look back on it.

It was getting kinda strange at the studio, the ink machine that my uncle had installed would constantly leak, and it just freaked me out. The Noises, Oh those noises, as my old friend Thomas Connor would say, “It sounded Like and dying dog on its lasts legs.” He would always say stuff like that.

We were always pretty good friends, I met him on my first day at the studio my Highschool buddy, Wally Franks introduced us to each other. Tom was the Senior Engineer and Mechanic for the Ink Machine, while Wally and I became part-time Jr. and Jr. jr. Mechanics.

Another good friend, who I do miss dearly, was norman Polk. We also became friends really quick, he was lonely, and many didn’t white staff didn’t want to talk to him, simply because he was black. My mother didn’t raise me so I can grow up a racist.

\---------------

I was moving through the projector light, a curse that my _dearest_ uncle Joey Drew had cast me to. But in the past 30 years, I had time to practice, now I can stay out of the light of a projector 4 hours at a time, it wasn’t much, but it was still something I can do, just to spite _him_. I mostly stayed in the inky abyss, more projectors, meant more movement. Besides, the projectionist lived there, and we needed each other's company or we’d both go Bonkers! After all, Norman Polk and I, we were great friends before this curse, even if nobody really remembers what we were before we became ink.

But at the current moment, I was in the music department, where Sammy Lawrence spent most of his time. He was another good friend before he turned into a one-man occult, for the Ink Demon.

I was caught up in my thoughts, before being snapped back to the hellish reality, it was _him_ . Not Sammy, nor Joey Drew, it was Henry. Henry Stein. Is age wasn’t showing quite frankly, he had the same beard, just starting to grey, he was wearing a light brown button-up shirt with dark grey trousers and dark brown suspenders. It’s a shame, he could've worn some bright green, or purple, or **_anything_ ** except brown and gray. 

But why was he here? That’s much more important than the color of his pants. ‘Did he come here to save us?’ was my first thought, I still had that glimmer of optimism even through the 30 years of torment. That’s something that my old friend Thomas Connor used to say, that I could walk through hell with a smile. I missed him dearly. But that wasn’t important right now, Henry’s intention was.

I promptly dashed to the projector directly behind him and jumped into the one right in front of him. His expression was, well, one of fear, seeing Sally the ‘dealer’, the character that I had once voiced jumping right into view jarred him. 

I chuckled lightly, I hate to admit it, but I always loved surprising people. I then cleared my throat, “Well well well, Henry, old friend. Has been quite some time, hasn’t it? Haven’t seen a human face here, for well,” I stopped for a minute thinking of the last time I saw a human, “Well for at least 20 years! Why’d ya come back?”

He was speech-less recognizing my voice, he finally spoke up, “Leona Drew? Is that really you?” I stepped out of the projector's light, marching closer to him.

“In the fl-” I stopped, correcting my mistake, “In the ink, old friend!” He stepped back some in response. 

\-------------

Henry was like an Uncle to me, he and Wally encouraged me to get this job. Uncle Henry was younger than Joey, he was almost closer to my age than he was to Joey’s. He was only 16 when I met him, I was only 10 at the time, he was like almost like Joey and mothers long lost Brother that’s how close the three of them were. But we had met under unfortunate circumstances, at my Mothers _funeral_. When she died from, “Unknown” causes. We all were close ever since.

And we stayed close, until I went, “Missing”

\--------------

“Relax Henry, I ain’t gonna hurt ya, Sammy, Sammy Lawrence however, will probably try to sacrifice you to the Ink Demon!” I stopped for a breath, “So, ya might wanna watch out for him, and the Ink Demon…” I then looked at his shirt, noticing the ink stains, I sighed.

“You already encountered Bendy haven’t you?” He nodded, I sighed again and closed my eyes, “And now you're trying to drain the exit by the music, department because you started up _Joeys_ damned ink machine?”

I opened my eyes, to see him sheepishly nod yes, go figure. Well, it explained what that stupid noise was.

I tightened up my Necktie, that my character ‘Sally’ had always sported, along with her black trousers, and black and white jacket and dress shirt. And I next adjusted my black female fedora, my character had fashion, to say the least.

He suddenly turned his head to the door frame, hearing the subtle steps that came from Sammy, and they were coming quick, but I was thinking quicker, hiding Henry behind a desk near the corner, and walked smoothly towards Sammy, sporting a cane that my uncle Joey had given me for 26th birthday, and the third year working a JDS, a deep purple cane with the first drawing of Sally encased in a glass orb. 

Sammy was holding a cardboard cut-out of Bendy looking down, not noticing me, I cleared my throat. He looked up in surprise, but his emotions were blocked by his mask, another bendy cardboard head, a hole in the mouth that suddenly showed a smile. He inhaled quietly before speaking up, “Hello Leona, how are you?” He asked, behind Sammy I could see Henry Booking it towards another area of the second floor.

\------------

It took some time for Sammy to warm up, luckily I’m persistent. He was the Head of the Music Department, and I would be there often, Either helping out Mister Polk with his projectors or helping Sammy tune some of the instruments. Soon after I made friends with the Music Man, he convinced me to play the role of, ‘Sally the Dealer’, a female Character that would help both the Butcher Gang with the dirty deeds, and help Bendy and Friends with their usual shenanigans.

\------------

“Doing dece-!” I flickered back onto the last projector I had been on and huffed out silently. It couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes since I last stepped out of this cage! Sammy saw me on the silver screen and picked up the projector I was trapped in, taking me with him. I finally spoke up again, “I’m doing okay, I guess, and Norman… Is being Norman, how he always is. What about you _‘prophet’?”_ I questioned only giving him the slightest amount of sarcasm in the word ‘Prophet’ that only I could tell was sarcasm.

“I’m doing well, but our Lord, he is asking for a sacrifice today,” I flinched a little at that word, ‘Sacrifice’. The old Sammy Lawrence was always a weird one, but he would never join an occult, but when Ink Sammy said sacrifice, he meant letting the ink demon rip a being to shreds.

“Do not worry, you're not the one he wants, I have seen a human recently running around here, and he wants _him._ ” _Great!_ he already saw Henry and now is planning on making him filet minion for that demon! Well, I had a feeling he might but still!

I _gotta_ warn Uncle Henry.

  



End file.
